Welcome to Hydron
by netropolis
Summary: The world has plunged into nuclear war. The only place that is safe is an underwater city named Hydron. John Mitzman is a man just looking for refuge when he sees two parents get separated from their child Susie who John then takes into his home with open arms and treats her like his daughter. (one shot) More than likely will be published into a book later on.


*this is a book i have been working on its sort of like bioshock so i don't own any of the titles that are trade marked by 2k or irrational games (also my first one so sorry if it sounds dry)* of the As I waited in the ticket center to get the submarine one way ticket to Hydron. I was watching the television to see what the presidents decision was about the nuclear and biological weapon threats were going to be treated. The president said,"If we are to be attacked by the country's that threaten us we as a country we will fight back with our complete nuclear arsenal and will annihilate the countries that have threatened and attacked the united states with no remorse and no mercy". "Wow" the guy said next to me "never thought we would ever use our nukes against someone again"."Next" the ticket lady said to me I walked up to the ticket desk and said," One ticket to Hydron please". "I.D please" she said. I handed her my I.D and she scanned it in a background check scanner."Here you go Mr. Mitzman". "Thank you ma'am" . I walked away to go get in the Submarine.

The stewardess called "seat seventeen" so I walked up and gave her my ticket. I took my bag down into the submarine and sat in my seat. After the stewardess had done the safety presentation about the Aquapods I fell asleep. "Excuse me sir" said the stewardess waking me up. "What" I said waking up "we have arrived at Hydron thank you for riding with us".

I stepped out of the submarine and walked to the security checkpoint were the guards would check peoples I.D cards and submarine tickets. One family was pulled away from their child and the parents were put on a Aquapod back to the surface. The guard that separated the family got on the microphone and said " Is anyone willing to take this child with them". No one had raised their hand so I thought hard about it and I raised my hand and yelled " I will take the girl". Everyone in the room seemed to be surprised about my decision because for every child you have it costs one-thousand extra dollars to your apartment bill.

I walked to the front of the line and grabbed her hand and said "hello my name is John Mitzman". She replied "Hi my name is Susie do you know were my parents went"?

"Susie I am so sorry but your parents were made to go back home on the surface". Susie had begun to tear up and began to cry. "I want my parents back!" "Well i'm sorry susie but thats not going to happen but i'm going to take care of you". "Okay" susie said calming down to the surprising fact that I was her dad now. So we continued our I.D check and we were given our citizenship to Hydron.

So we took a tram up to the apartment district eight and we had gone to the apartment, unloaded our bags and put our stuff in our closets and drawers. Susie had two dolls that looked like they were from the early nineteen hundreds one had a small green moth eaten dress with blue eyes the other doll had a red dress and green eyes. The dolls had ceramic heads and limbs. Susie told me "the one with the green dress's name is Frannie the one in the red one is Lydia" "later we are going to tour the city" I said. "Okay" Susie replied. So we left to go to the city tours. We paid our twenty-five dollar fee and found our tour girl.

"Welcome to Hydron" the tour girl said. "Please step over here for your required file picture and survey". "Okay come on Susie" I told her and she followed. They told susie to stand in a line with the other children, and I stood in line with the adults. It took me about thirty minutes to get to the front of the line and to get my picture taken. It took Susie about forty-five. The secretaries told me and susie our files will be done and mailed in about four days. Our tour girl waited for us and said " what took so long you're an hour and fifteen minutes late". I just shrugged my shoulders and Susie said " well this kid in front of me would cry every time they tried to take the picture" " well lets get on with the tour then shall we" the tour girl replied. So we walked down the hall that had a glass ceiling and saw lots of exotic fish and even a narwhal.

When we got to the main city we saw lots of markets and shops. " Hydron began construction in 2992 and ended this year in 3345" " neat" susie said very excitedly. We walked on to the electricity room and saw the giant hydronic generator of which Hydron was named after. " This is the ginormous hydronic generator "Neptune" the largest hydronic generator in the world works by circulating water in its gigantic water turbine heater system it also heats and cools Hydron all the way up to ninety-seven degrees Fahrenheit and to all the way to thirty-seven degrees Fahrenheit" " wouldn't that give someone complete control and be able to torture the citizens" I said angrily " well yes but we have it under heavy guard and no citizen could ever get in" the tour girl said ignorantly. So I just shrugged and continued on.

We made it to the mayors house and met the mayer who's name was mayer Fargo the first mayer of Hydron. "Hello how are you doing" "good for the first term and first mayor", "moving on" the tour girl said so we walked through another hall but this time it was all glass and we saw a giant squid. After the tour we went home and saw the ginormous doors seal and the last of the immigrants from the surface get checked in and moved in.

Three days later we saw on the news that russia invaded the united states but the states annihilated the russian forces in a few days and also launched some of their largest nuclear and chemical weapons at the russians most populated and militarized cities. Then a news team went and filmed Russia it was a nuclear waste land but the Russians were launching their missiles back at the U.S. After that the crew went back to the news room and the anchor woman said "the patriot defense system has been activated".

The missiles were shot down in about an hour. The chinese where rallying troops and invaded russia and US alaska after a while the news team in alaska were in a helicopter and were shot down.

Once we saw that I said " Susie lets go to the park or go eat or something" susie then said "ok I would like to go to the park if thats ok". So we went to the park while we were there Susie went to go play on the swing set and I sat down on a park bench. I watched susie and a rather tall woman came and sat by me and asked "which ones yours", "the one on the swing set". She looked kind of surprised and said " your the one who took her in", " yes I am the one who took her in she was so sad".

" Well if you need a nannie or a girlfriend just call me", she said and winked afterword. I chuckled and said " ok", and she handed me her phone and apartment number. She walked away and called her dog that she brought to the park she put it on a leash and walked away.

I pulled out my phone and saw the news update it read " Patriot defense system failed and New York obliterated number of casualties estimated at about sixteen million". As soon as I finished reading it I heard a woman break down crying and a child crying as well. So I called susie and we went to lunch. We went to an italian restaurant I got some sort of fish and susie got the chicken strippes. I wondered why she got that at an italian restaurant. After we were done eating and payed the ridiculous bill we went back to the apartment and went to sleep.

The next day i woke up at about 7:30 AM and susie got up about an hour later. I turned on the news there were about 6 other cities that were close to obliteration from either nuclear or chemical missiles. The cities were Washington D.C., Dallas, Oklahoma city, Honolulu, Kansas city, and Augusta. Turns out we nuked the crap out of china and russia. Saudi Arabia was in revolution, The united kingdom was a wasteland and the United States were in chaos. I was wondering what was going to happen to our government.

I looked at the pictures in my album that I brought with me in my suitcase. I saw a picture of me when I was in 4th grade I looked like a jock back then. But then I saw an old advertisement of Hydron. The huge spheres that made up the city and the hydronic generator also the oxygen plants that were in separated spheres that had tubes that connected to the main sphere. Also the dark sphere in the back that could barely be seen in the background witch seemed to be darkened out any way so anybody couldn't see it anyway.

Susie asked " is that an old picture of the old version of the city because on the submarine ride here I saw that it was much bigger and expanded than in that picture". " Well I slept on the way here so I wouldn't know what it looked like anyway", I said with a chuckle and Susie laughed in a way a little girl should have laugh. "But what do you mean it was bigger and more expanded than in that picture", Susie said "there are more biospheres than in that picture some in fact are not biospheres at all some are just closed off cubes that are guarded by the steam bots", she continued. "What are steam bots", I replied. "The military uses them they are human shaped, run by steam and shoot hot water out of their grabbers" susie replied.

Just as she had finished talking we saw out the window that their was a steam bot about six foot tall and looked as if it could take a rocket to the face and still be operational. We then heard it say " CLEAR THE STREETS", in a really threatening way. One man didnt move, so the steam bot sprayed him with scorching hot water the man screamed and looked like a bubbling tomato afterwards.


End file.
